The present invention relates to a curable silicone composition which cures elastomerically upon radiation of an ultraviolet light (hereinafter referred to as "UV") thereto and which, in a shaded place not getting the sun, can undergo a curing reaction induced by moisture.
Heretofore, curable silicone compositions have been used in various industrial fields because of their superior characteristics. However, many of them are a heat-curing type, a room temperature curing type requiring standing for a long time, or a two-pack type. Thus, there has been problem in point of their curing time and working efficiency. Photocuring type silicones have been developed for solving such problem, but in the photocuring type silicone compositions known at present, the reaction induced by the radiation of light does not always proceed at a sufficiently high speed, and there can be obtained only relatively thin cured products. Further, the photocuring silicones proposed in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 215009/1985, 127718/1986 and 112262/1980 require complicated steps such as heating and pressure reducing steps in their manufacturing process, and thus a simple method for obtaining such compositions has been desired.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above-mentioned problems of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a silicone resin composition which is cured by either its photocurability or moisture-curability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a photocurable and moisture-curable silicone resin composition easy to manufacture, exhibiting a suitable curing speed and capable of affording a cured product which possesses excellent physical properties.
Further objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.